


What happens next

by mizer29



Series: In another universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, big baby, graphic birth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizer29/pseuds/mizer29
Summary: 接著War ended 的結尾, Thor已經快要生了, 他能順利的從Thanos的船上逃走嗎?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＯＯＣ，雙性，生子，監禁  
> 逃走和生產在下一章，這章還是Thanos x Thor的孕期肉

随着漫长的孕期过去，怀着坦泰人和Asgard血统的孩子比预期中长得更大更健康，躺卧在床上被肚子压得难以呼吸的Thor正靠坐在Thanos身上，双手被特制的锁链锁住固定在身后，眼罩和口塞仍然戴着。对日子流逝变得模糊的Thor，只知道被迫怀孕的肚子变得又沉又重，时刻拉扯着他的皮肤，甚至他挺起腰时，前几天坠下来的孕腹感到摇摇欲坠。

Thanos从后托住看起来快要生产的大肚子，Thor依旧穿着白色蕾丝的睡裙，专门为孕期准备的裙子把隆起的腹部好好地覆盖，他拨开能从正面两边打开的薄纱，露出对方已经大得过分的孕肚，隔着薄薄的肚皮也能感受到里面住着强壮非常的胎儿，这几天动得特别厉害的孩子正好又踢动起来，对另一个父亲的亲近感到兴奋，硕大的腹部因而晃动。 Thanos耐心地安抚还未出生的宝宝，Thor因为被踢得难受而仰起头绷紧身体，过大又吸满神力的胎儿气力很大，更不要提他在里面翻身的时候，总会压上Thor的前列腺让他迅速硬起来。

「要乖乖的。」粗糙紫色的手掌在肚皮上打圈，他喜欢看到他的little one如此有精神，Thor隆起的大腹里除了充足的胎水外，就是里面发展得完整的新神，疯狂地吸取爸爸的神力让Thor变得更贴近凡人，没日没夜地撑开他的肚皮长大，同时又用漫长的孕期折磨着他，让他好好感受孕育生命的甜蜜和痛苦。

「呃⋯」Thor挺起巨大的腹部，里面的孩子正好一脚踢在肚顶，Thanos摸上在皮肤上现出的小脚，「应该快要生了吧？」

靠在Thanos身上的Thor咬住口塞忍耐着等这一波胎动过去，挺起而显得更大的肚子被弄得摇摇晃晃，纵使Thanos的手掌已经托在腹底上。他期盼着这个带着罪恶的孩子快点从他身体里出去，但和孩子与他的连结里，他知道还是太早了，他的头生子还在贪婪地渴求着更多的神力，卷缩在子宫里的胎儿还想要变得更加的强大、成熟，带着巨人血统的他将会在出生时折磨着他，让他在痛苦和绝望中生下属于他和Thanos第一个孩子。

Thanos耐心地揉着大肚子，他的手下们都无从得知孕夫的产期，像个大水球般的孕肚挂在Thor身上显得唐突却又异常美丽，强大的神祇艰难地孕育着新的生命，越渐虚弱的神力让他像普通人一样被漫长的孕期煎熬，饱满的胸肌被奶水撑起来，胸口的蕾丝常常被溢出的乳汁打湿，软滑的肉穴贪婪地吞进粗大的阴茎，默许Thanos使用他怀孕的身体。

胀满的胸口被Thanos的一只大手揉上，储满奶水的软肉让肿起的乳首滴出几滴白色香甜的水珠，又迅速被上面的蕾丝吸收，粗糙的手掌隔着睡袍按摩着饱满多汁的胸肌，被刺激得分泌出更多乳水的Thor忍不住把胸口送进对方的手掌里，好让对方为他挤出多余的奶水。

Thanos把怀孕的雷神靠坐在床头，用柔软的枕头垫在他的背后，Thor的金色长发已经长回来，被戴上眼罩、口塞和手链的孕夫，穿着白色的轻纱裙子，挺着一个大大的孕肚喘气，看上去却如此圣洁、不能沾污。 Thanos看着Thor迅速地把裤子解开，露出充血勃起的阴茎，他抓住柱身低吼一声，对着Thor开始套弄起粗壮的性器。

无法视物的Thor在床上张开双脚坐着，太大的肚子卡在腿间重重坠着，接着一边的胸口就被Thanos吸上，隔着衣服的乳头被舌头舔上，另一边的胸部被手掌揉着，口腔用力一吸，Thor就感到充盈的奶水从乳孔喷出来。胸部的胀满感被舒缓，乳头又被吸着的快感让Thor兴奋地颤抖，Thanos把一边的奶水吸干，然后又咬上另一边的胸口。

埋在Thor胸口的Thanos把准备喂哺婴儿的乳汁一一吞下，一手托住还没能生出孩子的孕肚，Thor胸前的蕾丝睡衣被口水和奶汁弄得湿漉漉，肿大硬起来的乳头贴在衣物上，Thanos沿着他身体的曲线一直亲下去，从白色纱裙中露出来的肚子圆润又巨大。 Thanos像最虔诚的信徒一样亲吻他纯洁的神祇，细碎的亲吻怀孕的肚皮，用手指抠上突起上面的肚脐，托住Thor的后腰感受对方高兴地发抖。

Thanos故意忽略自己硬得发痛的阴茎，耐心地用手指扩张着Thor依然紧窄的肉穴，迅速湿润起来的甬道吸吮着他两根手指，向他大大张开的双脚露出中间流水的穴口。

仰起颈部的Thor厌弃着Thanos过分温柔的举动，他宁可对方把他当成发泄的工具，也不想有如此亲密的关系。

粗糙的大掌抚摸过Thor的身体，待肉穴足够湿润后，Thanos才把粗硬的阴茎插进去，狭窄的肉穴被撑开来时，两人同时发出痛苦又满足的叹息。

「⋯嗯唔⋯⋯」习惯了被插入的Thor弓起身体，温暖的手掌托住怀孕酸痛的后腰，里面的肉棒慢慢抽动着插进来，被过分撑大的甬道颤抖着接受进来无数次的大家伙。

「还是好紧。」被紧紧夹住的Thanos用阴茎塞满Thor流水的肉穴，他低头看向被撑得薄薄的穴口，这么小的地方真的能让胎儿通过吗？

双腿靠在Thanos腰间两侧的Thor咬着口塞接受对方的插入，太大的阴茎让他得花时间适应，每次插进来时都感到下腹胀胀闷闷的。摆动着腰的泰坦人在把大腿贴上Thor翘挺的臀部后舒一口气，手掌摸上孕肚的腹底，阴茎把对方的肉穴撑大，再往前一点就是孩子的房间，胀大的柱身被温暖的内壁收缩夹紧，Thanos享受着Thor怀孕而变得柔软的身体。

「唔⋯」Thor肉穴里的大家伙开始抽动起来，没拔出多少又用力地插回去，怀孕的肉穴轻易就被插到底。咬着口塞颤抖的孕夫，被Thanos抱住大肚子，一下一下地干开来，天生紧窄的肉穴塑造成大肉棒的形状，令他强迫受孕的阴茎没有在孕期里收敛，让他怀着孩子仍要服侍男人旺盛的欲望，不能拒绝地张开腿接受浓厚而大量的精液，直到肚子里胀满得难受才会停下来。

「真的，长得好大⋯」Thanos一边抽动，一边感受着Thor孕肚的重量，虽然有好一部分是胎水，但他的little one每一天都吸收着Thor的营养在生长，这可是比他想像中要花上更多的时间，挺着大肚子的神祇忍受着痛苦为他孕育出乎预料之中强大的子嗣，再漫长的等待相信都是值得的。

靠在床上的Thor被Thanos一下下用力地顶弄，撑开的穴口没有选择地吞下一根粗壮的阴茎，深紫色的柱身插进白皙丰满的臀部里，溅出的汁水把两人的胯下打湿。

啪啪啪的声音和粗重的喘息回响在房间里，Thanos享用着坠落的雷神，对方如今已经变成他专用的精液袋子，用紧窄的肉穴吸出浓厚的精种，让他射在越发短浅的孕穴里。

「呼，到底了。」对方的阴茎完全消失在Thor屁股里，把降下来的胎儿顶回子宫里，大肚子因此摇晃起来，夹在中间的孕肚抵上Thanos的腹部，他能隔着皮肤感受到里面的胎囊，宝宝在里面翻过身，避开来自另一个父亲的打扰。

「⋯哼唔⋯⋯」Thanos压向Thor身上，手掌抓紧对方的后腰把他压上胀大的阴茎。无法逃开的Thor弓起身体抽噎着坐上粗大的肉棒，他从没想过会用到的花穴被逼把那根肮脏又尺寸惊人的雄性器官吃进去，被吵到的胎儿在羊水里移动，孩子就是被泰坦人反覆使用过的最佳证据，耻辱地隆起的大肚子暗示对方如何把他强壮的子种液一次又一次射进可以怀孕的健壮身体里。

爽得发抖的Thanos让Thor像个阴茎套子般吸吮着他再次胀大的性器，怀孕的腹部在他们中间被压扁一点，被插到宫口上的Thor射了出来，把肚底沾上稀薄的精液。

白色的蕾丝胸襟又被渗出来的乳水弄湿，敏感的孕夫在快感中产出更多香甜的奶汁。

Thanos把仍在高潮中颤抖的Thor推在床上，用传教士体位深深进入对方的身体，无声叫喊的Thor眼睛流出泪水，身体泛出属于情欲的粉色，平躺着挺起饱满赤裸的孕腹从纱裙里露出来，在窄腰上显得巨大又摇摇欲。 Thanos储满弹药的卵袋贴在屁股上，他用双臂撑在金发神祇的身旁，眼睛盯住因他陷入欲望里的躯体，压在Thor身上摆动起腰。

肉体拍打声和淫秽的水声随着动作传出，Thanos扯开孕夫的口塞，沾满口水的球体在床单上翻滚，故意忍耐着的呻吟就从Thor嘴里发出。

「⋯⋯嗯、唔⋯⋯嗄⋯」Thor没想过自己会被男人压在身下的一天，张开双腿容许另一个男人的性器插入，湿润的肉穴没命地收缩着，夹紧埋在里面的大家伙。垫在身后交叠绑着的双手让他抬起腰，向对方打开的下半身更顺从地吞进勃起的阴茎。

「真让人上瘾。」Thanos在孕夫身上有力地摆动腰，阴茎拔出来只剩下前端在肉穴里，下一秒又重新埋进去。

丰满的臀部被撞得发红，撑大的穴口溅出各种的水液，仰起头的Thor被操得合不上口，拼命换气的他承受着过多的快感，腰际的重量压得他窒息，胎儿像是要被操出来又被深深地顶回去，Thanos强壮、巨大的身体完全覆盖上他的，从身后看过来，只看到一对小麦色的健美双腿被卡在紫色的泰坦人身侧，不断溢出体液的肉穴含进一根直径粗大的阴茎，接受对方想让他受孕似的抽插动作，布上血管和青筋的狰狞露出可怕的长度后又迅速消失在圆润的屁股中央。

「⋯太、唔⋯⋯深⋯⋯」仿佛回到最初被强行进入又大量内射的晚上，腹部同样鼓胀得厉害，但不同的是，他现在已经货真价实地怀上孩子。

双脚无力靠在Thanos腰旁跟随抽插摇动，强壮的男人不知疲倦地侵犯著孕夫，又重又深的插入把Thor操开，柔软的甬道吸吮着里面的大家伙，在对方拔出去时拼命收缩，插回来又软软地包裹着。

Thanos对Thor身体的滋味上瘾，在对方孕期里也没有放过与他同床的机会，他按上Thor的腿根让自己顶到最深，浑身冒汗的孕夫咬着唇把头转开去，下身的肉穴颤抖地夹住粗大的阴茎。

「还是这么软。」顶在子宫口上的Thanos倒抽几口气，他差点被吸得射出来，他忍住射精的欲望，整根肉棒埋在Thor身体里画圈。

不同被抽插的快感，湿透的甬道被阴茎充分填满，深插在里面，上下摆动着的感觉好得让Thor头皮发麻，身体被强壮的男人完全地占有、使用，贴在腹底的性器又想要射出来。

「⋯天⋯嗄⋯⋯停、啊⋯⋯」被压在床上，张大双脚的Thor摇着头，过载的快感让他想求饶，腿根被Thanos用力抓住压向他的身体，胀满的肉穴向对方打开来。

待射精感减退后，Thor身上的泰坦人发狠地抽插，撞得孕夫的大肚子前后地摇摆，怀胎的腹部像个巨大的果冻般，弧度上的最高点是突起的肚脐。 Thanos充血的阴茎在穴口不断进出，旺盛的性欲毫不留情地发泄在Thor身上，怀着孩子的神祇不自觉地勾引着他，越发丰腴的身体线条，在床上被情欲折磨而扭动的境像，在白色纱裙下若隐若现的肉体，被囚禁起来的样子，无一例外地令Thanos的阴茎发硬勃起。

深深撞进Thor甬道里的大肉棒让他闷哼出来，怀孕的肉穴实在不适合吃进这么一大根阴茎，坠下来的子宫让孩子轻易被顶到，连带着水囊晃动起来，像在摇床里的胎儿现在倒是显得安分，丝毫没有被爸爸们打扰到，这也是为什么Thanos没有顾忌地干着肚子越来越大的孕夫。

「真乖。」大手轻轻拍上在眼前摇晃不定的腹部，Thanos赞赏比一开始安静多了的胎儿，用胯部用力地压向抽噎着的Thor。 Thanos用自己喜欢的速度和深处侵犯怀孕的Thor，用五浅一深的节奏操着孕夫，每当对方以为自己被放过时，阴茎又重重地顶到宫口上。

被干到合不上嘴巴和腿的Thor躺在床上颤抖，眼罩下的眼睛翻白，肉穴抽搐着尽量夹紧里面的大肉棒，调教得能好好感受快感的身体正被肆意使用，过于激烈的性爱让他好像快要被Thanos搞坏。

Thanos粗喘着不断摆动腰部，汗水滴落在Thor身上，发热的手掌抓紧对方发抖的身体，让他不能逃开地吃进粗长的阴茎。

眼前是晃动得厉害的孕肚和饱满的胸肌，在猛烈地操弄下移位的纱裙让胸口露出来，刚才被吸光的奶水在刺激下又产生出来，红肿的乳头上凝聚几滴白点。 Thanos感觉快要射精的阴茎胀得发痛，拼命地埋进他专用的孕夫身体里寻求快感。

没能反抗的Thor被压在床上接受狂风暴雨般的抽插，对方的阴茎把他的肉穴插得又胀又满，最私密的部位满足男人的欲望，甚至因此孕育出新神。

Thanos用力抓住的腿根泛出指印，低喘着侵犯雷神，把特别白皙的臀肉撞得发红。甬道里再次胀大的阴茎让Thor吃不消，抽噎着想求对方快点射进来，但持久力十足的肉棒把穴口操肿，在泰坦人身下张开腿的他呻吟着。

待Thanos低吼着在Thor身体里交出存货时，Thor也达到一个高潮，他的脚踝被抓住高高举起，Thanos把身体尽量压上他的，缓慢地随着射精抽动，把一股接一股的精液喂进Thor的肉穴。仰起头、咬住嘴唇接受大量内射的Thor，高潮的身体熟练地吸吮着对方的肉棒，感受仿如被受精中出的感觉。

「今天也给你射了好多。」故意抵在孕夫宫口上射精的Thanos，把充沛的存货尽量送进对方的身体里，把足够让对方再次怀孕的分量毫不保留地灌满窄小的肉穴，太多的量从穴口的边上溢出来。

Thor抬起臀部接受满满的内射，孕肚感到更多被填满，暖暖的体液涌进下腹，圆浑浑的肚皮颤抖着，他不自觉地蜷起脚趾。

「放、唔⋯⋯放⋯不下⋯⋯」鼓胀的孕腹好像更加鼓起来似，眼泪从眼角失控地流出来。

Thor知道这不过是今晚第一次的体内射精，他的肉穴还会满满的接下Thanos肮脏的欲望，用早已怀孕的身体服侍精力旺盛的泰坦人。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

「嗄⋯⋯」Thor扶着墙壁喘着气，他好不容易找到一个微小的漏洞，让他顺利地从Thanos囚禁他的房间逃出来。大概是临产的雷神令泰坦人放松戒心，Thor才比想像中顺利地逃走。

空荡荡的房间里没有多余的摆设，以致Thor还穿着Thanos特意为他准备的白色纱裙在走廊走着，第一次真正看到自己临产的孕肚，比Thor预期中要更大，里面成熟的胎儿已经转身沉沉地坠在腹底，双腿间还插进为他扩张产穴的玩具。

走着走着感受到胎动的Thor不得不停下来，他托住的大肚子出现一个突起，把薄薄的皮肤撑起来，小脚板在上面画出一个弧度然后就消失不见。里面的动静比看到的要激烈得多，随时准备好出生的孩子把Thor折腾得紧要，神力被强大的头生子吸收得八八九九，他现在就像一个普通人一样。

知道自己快要生的Thor在胎动过去后就继续前进，巨大的船舰设计复杂，他一边躲避船员，一边向有可能停泊飞船的地方走过去。巨大的胎儿加上插在肉穴里的假阴茎让Thor走得不快，不时顶到宫口的玩具把他弄得腿软，但又不敢停下脚步。

被内裤挡住底座的玩具随着走动在Thor的肉穴里进进退退，习惯被Thanos使用的身体分泌出的汁水把布料沾湿，前面的勃起把薄薄的内裤撑起来。实在受不了的Thor转身躲进其中一个房间，运气不错的他来一个船员宿舍，他迅速找到能替换的衣服，撕开身上羞耻的薄纱睡衣，他用毛巾又开始渗出奶水的胸部，敏感的胀奶乳头被粗糙的毛巾擦过时，他低吟着喷出一股乳汁。

已经不了解自己身体的Thor看着喷出的白色乳汁，随着擦干净就把毛巾丢开，自暴自弃跪在地上想把深深插在身体里的大家伙弄出来。大肚子贴在大腿上，他伸手到身后把内裤拨开，底座被分泌出来的体液弄得湿淋淋，孕夫尝试用力把玩具推出去，又长又粗的柱状物因为一直插在里面，现在倒是不容易被弄出来。

「⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」蹲在地上的Thor往下用力，一截的假体好不容易滑出来一点，肚里的孩子就醒过来添乱，低垂的孕肚沉沉的垂在腿间，刚醒过来的胎儿在里面做起伸展动作，临产而胎水减少的肚子被踢打着，刚好被压上前列腺的Thor几乎想要射出来，出去一点的玩具又被吸回去。

比之前更剧烈的胎动让Thor停下动作，他托住摇晃起来的大肚子，上衣只能扣上最顶的几颗钮扣，隆起的腹部完全暴露在空气中，没有遮掩的肚皮被踢得变形，左上方的肚皮刚平伏下去，右边的腹底又突起来。 Thor两手环抱住过于巨大的肚腹，疼痛让他冒出冷汗，吸饱的神力加上巨人的血统的孩子快要出来了，他已经不满意卷缩在窄小温暖的子宫里，挺起孕肚的Thor咬着嘴唇忍耐胎儿的不满，临月的腹部被任意妄为的孩子撑成一个饱满又圆浑的弧度。

性器因胎动而勃起来，困在细小的内裤里滴出汁液，肉穴的玩具只是退出短短的一截就随着呼吸移动，张开双脚蹲下来的Thor不确定自己还有时间把它弄出来。

平息胎动占用了不多的时间，Thor把内裤拨回原位，确认玩具的底座不会因走动掉出来后，穿好裤子就急忙离开充斥着乳汁味道的房间。稍微休息过的孕夫感觉比之前要好，夹紧腿间进进出出的假阳具，靠着一定能逃出去的信念支持，终于找到小型飞船的停泊地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前有兩個不同的結局分支  
> 1\. 被THANOS抓回去-->chapter 3  
> 2\. 順利逃出-->chapter 4


	3. 結局一: 被抓回來

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※含輕微窒息PLAY，粗暴孕期肉  
> ※生產情節

Thor向飞船急忙走去时，看到希望的他脸上充满着光彩，却在最后一个转角处被突然伸出的一只手臂捏住颈项被举起来。

「我真的很失望。」双脚离开地面的Thor挣扎着，从监控看到一切的Thanos决定让他看到飞行器才把他抓住，让他破灭一切的希望。

肺部的空气被抽走的Thor用手拍打挣脱着泰坦人有力的手臂，他从身上发出微弱的电流对对方可说是不痛不痒，大肚子坠在腰间，沉重的孩子还在里面未出生，拥有一半Asgardian血脉的神子，是他最后的后裔。 Thor第一次对死亡产生恐惧，视线里的紫色外星人变得模糊，乱踢的双脚也虚弱下来，即使没有手扣的束缚，他还是打不过Thanos。

Thanos放开快昏过去的Thor，跌落在地面上的孕夫摸上脖子不住咳嗽，被不小心撞到的肚子隐隐作痛，还没有回过气来，金色的长发就被Thanos揪起来拖走。显得毫不怜惜的Thanos把Thor拖进附近其中一个房间里的床上，天旋地转又浑身发痛的Thor被粗暴地撕开衣服，强壮的泰坦人用宽大的影子覆盖上他的身体，无形的压力从他身上发出来。

「你还不清楚自己的定位。」上衣仅仅扣上的钮扣被一手扯开来，渗出奶水的乳头把胸前的位置打湿，胀奶的胸部和奶头显得非常色情，谁能联想到这是战场上叱咋风云的雷神。

Thanos抓住一边的胸口就吸吮起来，甜美的奶水涌入他的口腔，怀着他的孩子的Thor就像他圈养的小奶牛，裤子里的阳具因为熟悉的味道而开始充血勃起。

脑子因缺氧而显得昏昏沉沉的Thor大口喘着气，双脚被对方打开来，一直塞在里面的玩具被无情地拔出来，他尖叫着、浑身发抖地吐出肉穴里又长又粗的假阳具。一时之间合不上的花穴流出汁水，Thanos把手指伸进去，把更多的汁液搅动出来，再涂在Thor高高隆起的大肚子上，他套弄上自己还没完全勃起的阴茎，扶着柱身在穴口处轻轻戳上，等待肉穴能含进圆大的龟头才一鼓作气地插进去。

「嗯啊啊⋯⋯」比假阳具还要大得多的柱身一下子进去大半根，Thor双手抓住床单，绷起身体，双脚挣扎蹬直。插进湿滑的甬道里的Thanos，阴茎被吸吮着胀大，从内部撑开孕夫窄小的产穴，舒爽的他抓住Thor的腰臀把他抱离床铺。

柔软的身体渐渐吞下粗壮的肉棒，粗壮的阴茎在甬道里回复硬度，把他从里面撑开，Thor抽泣着想从对方的身下离开，却无法逃脱地被钉在阴茎上。双眼泛出泪水的Thor想踢向对方，脚踝却被抓住折起压向身体。

「谁批准你离开。」Thanos的阴茎缓慢而有力地顶进浅窄的肉穴里，滔天的愤怒让他失去耐性，他抓住Thor的下巴让对方看着他，眼神失焦的雷神却答不上话。

身体几乎被对折的Thor被压着操干起来，阴茎一下下抵上他的宫口，疼痛从身体里面传上，生产的阵痛在绝望中开始。

Thor抽噎着被顶得一颤一颤，临产的身体正被肆意地使用，巨大的肚子压得他喘不过气，他在Thanos身下张开嘴巴拼命呼吸，却吐不出任何声音。

Thanos把一旁的枕头垫在Thor腰下把他下半身抬高，让阴茎更好地完全进入他，太大的胎儿让子宫降下来，他只要深深顶进去就会碰上紧闭的宫口，让敏感的孕夫受不了的呻吟颤抖。

愤怒的泰坦人把Thor操得又狠又重，怀孕的Thor只觉得胎儿被反覆地顶上，大水球般的肚子晃得厉害。 Thanos盯着在身下的孕夫，金色纤长的睫毛扇动着，不断发出低低的呻吟，鼓起的孕肚贴上他的腹肌，发育良好的胎儿把对方的肚皮撑得薄薄，翻身时能看到里面的动静。

Thanos再次捏上Thor的颈项，失氧的神祇用力挣扎，指甲陷进紫色的皮肤里，绷紧的肌肉，同时让肉穴没命地夹紧里面的大肉棒，直到蓝色的眼睛失焦，Thanos才放开对方，

「你现在知道自己属于谁了吗。」弯下腰的Thanos，贴在Thor耳边发出如同地狱传上来低沉的声音。 Thor的眼睛盯住发白的天花板，舌头舔上干燥的嘴唇，空气随着呼吸涌入肺部，肚子里的疼痛稍微变弱，奶水从胸口流下来，性器不知道什么时候射了出来，插在屁股里的东西胀得满满，每一样事情都在发生着，自己却像站在一旁观看。

像被玩坏的Thor没能躲过Thanos继续侵犯，高大的泰坦人把他粗暴地操进床褥里，床架发出快要散架般的吱吱声，廉价的床褥也发出哀鸣。

粗大的阴茎带出里面的汁水，粗喘的声音回荡在房间里。 Thor眨着眼睛，一下深呼吸，肺部再次充满空气，蓝色的眼睛回复光彩，像离水的鱼被丢回鱼缸，一切回归真实，他抬手就往Thanos的脸上挥拳。

「还没学乖。」Thanos单手就压制上Thor的攻击，把后者的手拉到头顶上固定，被长期调教的身体虽然非常习惯泰坦人的使用，但只有稍微松懈，金发的雷神总变换着方法反抗他。

下半身的顶弄变得又深又重，自怀孕起，Thor都没像现在这么操过，每每都想撞进深处似的深入，带出汁水的柱身把穴口周围的皮肤弄湿，恨不得把卵袋插进去肉穴的狠劲，痛楚与快感交织在一起，甬道里刚空出来，粗大的阴茎又迅速地把它填满。

被操出生理泪水的Thor转过头，视线长期被剥夺的他，现在却可以看到Thanos压在他身上的模样，这样恶心的景象令他不能忍受，他咬紧牙关不让呻吟漏出嘴边，身体违反着他的意愿接受对方的奸淫。

Thanos压上他的身体，再度胀大的阴茎完全撑开紧窄的肉穴，下一秒温热而大量的精液就涌进来。胯部贴上Thor翘挺的屁股，他颤抖着把一股又一股的浓浆射出来，压制住Thor的大手更加用力，手腕说不定已经出现瘀青，这几天故意抑制着欲望的Thanos把满满的存货交出，他本想让临产的Thor不要太折腾，结果对方却趁机计划逃走。

甬道迅速被Thanos的精液填满，有部分被逼流进子宫里，太多的份量让Thor感觉身体里充满对方的体液，但仍有更多还在射进来。

待Thanos把半软的大家伙拔出来时，Thor感觉肚子好像胀大了一点，穴口和腿根都沾上浊液，被过分撑大的肉穴慢慢溢出黏稠的白浆。 Thanos把显得疲累的Thor拉起来，背向他跪在床铺上，手臂撑不住身体的孕夫把臀部高高抬起，泰坦人粗糙的手指拨开合上一点的穴口，被操肿的肉穴还含住大泡的精液在里面想要流出来，Thanos把边上的浊液刮起喂回入口里，不批准Thor浪费。

不应期很短的泰坦人，站在床边撸上已经回复硬度的阴茎，看向趴跪在床上的Thor，孕夫临产的大肚子靠在柔软的枕头上面，沉甸甸又富有份量的腹部从背后看上去像一个大水球般低垂着，漫长而缓慢的孕期让腹部没出现一点妊娠纹，怀孕加上频繁的性爱，雷神的臀部变得宽厚又丰满，翘挺多肉的屁股看起来色情又欠操。 Thanos用力拍打上丰满圆浑的臀部，捏上手感十足的股肉，用勃起的阴茎扇上股间幼嫩的皮肤，贴上Thor的勃起摩擦着，从背后顶上鼓胀不已的大肚子。

「呜⋯⋯」被羞辱的Thor双手抓住床单，浑身赤裸的他让Thanos玩弄着他的屁股，肿胀的乳头因为太多刺激而滴出奶水，把他的身体弄得黏糊糊。

Thanos抓住翘挺的臀部，把阴茎重新喂进溢出精液的肉穴里，早成为他专用的精液套子的Thor，柔软而有弹性的甬道顺利地容纳进一根粗长巨大的阴茎。

「你就应该是我的。」一下子插到底的Thanos舒出一口气，份量十足的肉棒完全消失在Thor的屁股里，怀孕却仍能不受伤害地把整根阴茎完全地吃进里面。 Thanos用手指掰开一边的臀部，看到穴口溢出一圈浊白，果然刚才在里面射进太多，怀孕的身体没办法把精液全部含在子宫里。

他按着Thor从身后看仍保持的窄腰，明明身前的肚子已经大得惊人，他的后腰却保持着好看的弧度，站在他身后抽动起来。

粗大的阴茎像要插到肚子里一样，不能打开脚而显得更粗壮的柱身把肉穴塞满，拔出去时被内壁不舍得地吸吮着，Thor趴在床上被拉高下半身，接受Thanos的侵犯。

大肚子跟随动作晃动，安置在枕头上的腹部减少一部分的摇摆，但有力的抽插不只抵上宫口，还不断顶到里面包裹胎儿的水囊。因为Thor的顺从而怒气减半的Thanos，动作虽然比刚才要轻，但仍惩罚性地发力撞进孕夫的深处。

Thanos站在Thor身后一下下插入湿软的肉穴里，浅处的精液被蘑菇型的龟头带出来，堆积在穴口上被搅成泡沫，手掌把饱满的屁股捏揉搓着，不时扇上肉感十足的臀部，让Thor喘息着把他夹紧，尽头的小嘴总在他完全没入时吸吮着胀大的龟头。他按住屁股用体重压向孕夫，让阴茎没根地插进去，鼓胀的卵袋贴在穴口上，Thor抽噎着颤抖，Thanos的阴茎快把怀孕的肉穴操穿，肉棒快进到怀着宝宝的房间，对方抽出去又重新用力压进来，享受着甬道抽搐着夹紧他，宫口开合着亲吻把它干出水的大家伙，汁水和精液浸泡着勃起的阴茎。

「⋯不⋯⋯呜啊⋯⋯」几乎要弄到孩子般的插入，让Thor求饶，他肚子里的头生子快要出生，在临产时期受不了Thanos太过粗暴的对待。

「知错了吗？」Thanos抓起Thor的金发让他抬起上半身，冒起的征服感让他从后面疯狂插入强壮的神祇，像野兽交合的姿态使用挺着大肚子的Thor。

被逼直起身的Thor用手撑着床，脑袋被拉向身后，像只母兽一样接受Thanos的侵犯，用于繁衍后代的肉穴没命地夹紧让他怀孕的大肉棒，一千五百年也没用过的器官现在已经习惯男人的深入和体内射精——Thanos几乎每一次都会射在Thor的肉穴里面，多少个晚上他都是含着满满的精液入睡又醒来。泰坦人过于黏稠的浓浆很多时都堆积在肉穴深处流不出来，只能等待幼嫩的子宫吸收，被阴茎和大量精种催熟的肉穴逐渐像花朵般绽放，渗出汁水欢迎占有它的粗大阴茎，窄小的内壁塑造成能好好容纳对方的形状，小小的子宫履行职责地孕育上新的生命，比他强大的新神贪婪地夺取神力，让他像普通人一样被异常漫长的孕期折磨，挺着巨大的肚子在Thanos身下承欢，大大的孕肚在性爱中随着动作晃动摇曳，泰坦人却乐在其中的享用他怀胎的身体。

头发被抓痛的Thor没有示弱，他咬紧嘴唇吞下声音，他绝不接受成为Thanos的所有物，他有机会的话绝对会再次逃出去。

「真嘴硬。」等不到回应的Thanos把Thor从床上拉起来，一手托住他的下巴，一手托住腹底，让他跪在床铺上被他进入。直起身体的Thor靠在Thanos从下而上被充满，他瞪大眼睛、浑身发抖地压在对方勃起的阴茎上，这样的姿势让他把Thanos的东西吃得好深。

手掌按上低垂的孕腹，Thor好像能摸到插在深处阴茎的轮廓，上腹因为孩子入盆而扁下去，整个像梨子形状的大肚子颤抖着，成熟而完整的新神快要从他身体里出去。

抱着Thor身体的Thanos再次抽动起来，弓起腰的姿势让更突出的大肚子上下摇晃起来，Thanos已经射过一次的阴茎显得迟钝，坚硬的柱体反覆侵占着湿滑的肉穴。

「你只能是我的。」托着孕肚从背后抱住Thor的Thanos急切在对方身上发泄欲望，贴在耳边宣布出他的所有权，他拖着强大的神祇想让他堕落，顺从地为他的所有物。

Thor闭上眼睛接受无止境的侵犯，他仿佛中好像感觉到Thanos再一次发泄在他身体里，满溢的欲望把温暖的身体填满，然后他陷入进黑暗之中。

*

Thor在他熟悉的房间醒过来，他双手被锁链扣着拉高，靠坐在床头。他眨着眼睛低头看向自己的肚子，之前发生的一切如此不真实，身体也清爽干净，仿佛他从来未离开过这里。

穿上白色纱裙的他向两边张开双脚，沉沉垂在腿间的大肚子比以往更加浑圆巨大，他能感觉到水滴形的孕肚里的孩子变得成熟而沉重，吸饱神力的胎儿显得满足，在里面微微移动。

「嘶⋯⋯」一波阵痛让肚皮发硬，Thor的双脚在床上踢动，看来在他昏过去时，阵痛已经变得频繁又有规律。孩子向着唯一的出口移动，还没破水的胎囊压在宫口上。被疼痛折磨的Thor挺起大肚子想减轻不适，显得摇摇欲坠的腹部被接连踢出几个突起。

不知道经过多少时间，阵痛逐渐变成难以忍受时，Thanos连同医生一起走进来，医生的手指伸进变软的产穴里摸索着，然后确定地向泰坦人点点头，他拿出针药往想逃开的Thor颈上打上一针。

「快出来了。」Thanos的手掌抚摸上布上汗水的肚皮，他的little one快要从Thor的身体里诞生，漫长的等待让他感到期待，拥有神力的头生子占据雷神的身体多时，终于等到这个时刻了。

踢打着的胎儿快把Thor的肚子撑破，药物注射后没多久，一直包裹着孩子的胎水破开来，一大股水液从产穴冲出来。在Thor还没准备好前，胖硕的胎体就迫不急待地挤进产道里，感到巨大痛楚的Thor咬紧牙关仰起头，双脚尽量打开来，争取多一点空间给胎儿经过。

怀孕多时的胎儿又大又重，颈上冒出青筋的Thor用力把他推挤向下，失去胎水的肚子只消下去一点。痛苦地呻吟着用力的Thor感觉才降到产道孩子好像没怎样前进，比想像中更大的胎体必需更用力才能挤进甬道里。

医生在Thor的肚皮上摸索出胎儿的位置，配合着孕夫的用力慢慢协助他生产。坐在床边的Thanos注视着Thor像普通人一样艰难地把孩子产下来，生产中的神祇充满母性的光辉。

「⋯嗯⋯⋯下、下去⋯」半天才出来一点的孩子快把Thor逼疯，甬道为了容纳过大的胎儿被撑成一个难以想像的阔度，一直住在Thor身体里的小家伙现在倒是不想出来了。

待胎头进到穴口时，Thor已经浑身大汗，刚才反覆压到前列腺上的孩子让他的胸部又溢出奶水，性器也兴奋勃起。

配合医生的指示，Thor在阵痛加强时拼命往下用力，胎儿撑大产穴，把孩子生下来比他以为的更要煎熬。医生的手按在穴口上协助胎头露出来，光看孕肚的大小就知道体格强壮孩子注定没那么容易出来。

孩子露出一点点又在Thor换气的时候退回去，太大的胎头始终卡住下不来，在产穴里进进退退的大东西倒是让Thor又想射，抓住头顶上链子的手因用力而发白，一直出不来的孩子在肚子里烦躁不安地踢动，Thor却没能把气生下来。

「太⋯⋯嗯⋯太大⋯⋯」张开的双脚感到麻痹，已经能看到胎儿浅色的头发，Thor大口的喘着气，他用力好几次仍不能让最宽的位置通过，他果然让头生子待了太长的时间。 Thanos的手掌抚上仍然高高隆起的腹部，薄纱被汗水打湿，布料贴在鼓起而起伏不定的皮肤上。

Thor因为生产的疼痛大叫出来，他的穴口为了让胎儿经过而撑大，感觉自己快要被撕裂，这比Thanos第一次进入他还要更难受。他尽量配合阵痛使劲，为孩子准备好的奶水从乳头不断溢出来，他咬紧牙关用力，然后一个好大的东西终于从他身体滑出来。

医生接住孩子，按压着Thor的下腹把胖嘟嘟的胎儿拉出来，比脑袋更大的身体要花好一点的力气才能生出来，不断按压上前列腺的小崽让Thor羞耻地再次射出来。

直到听到响亮的哭声时，Thor仍然感到不真实，刚出生的孩子被抱到他胸前，还没睁开眼睛的头生子顺应本能吸上他肿胀的乳头，他被解开锁链，小心翼翼地抱着皮肤白皙的小家伙。

-end-


	4. 結局二: 順利逃走

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※生產情節

迅速跳上小型飞船上的Thor看着面前一大堆五颜六色的按钮，靠着惊人的直觉把飞船开动，脱离母船，直到Thanos的船舰消失在身后才舒一口气。

他笨拙地脱下裤子把塞在肉穴里的玩具弄出来，张开双脚地坐在船舱的椅子上，狭窄的空间没太大位置，大肚子挡住他的视线，他下腹用力，好不容易地才把一截的长度排出来，不住起伏着的孕肚像快要生产一般。

Thor尽量吞下羞耻的呻吟，手指拉着玩具湿滑的底座拔出去，沾满体液的假阳具摩擦上敏感的内壁，粗长的柱体让Thor呻吟颤抖，习惯被阴茎填满的肉穴留恋着假体。弓起腰的孕夫拔出好长好粗的柱身，比Thanos的尺寸要小却仍然超出标准大小的玩具终于啵一声离开收缩的穴口。

「嗄⋯⋯」把玩具随手丢到一边，合不上的穴口不住收缩，Thanos之前射在里面的精液慢慢溢出来，Thor忽略自己勃起的阴茎，颤抖着穿回裤子，平伏紧张的心后，累透了的Thor靠在椅子上沉沉地睡过去，到再次醒过来后，放眼都是漆黑的宇宙和星星。睡过两天的Thor才站起来，晒在衣服外的大肚子比之前更要明显坠落一点，手掌摸上似是快被撑到极限的肚皮，又变大了一点点的孕腹，感受到里面强大又健康的胎儿沉沉睡着，知道他快要出来了。

Thor找到船舱里的应急粮食，一边咬着干燥乏味的干粮，一边按上控制板试图找出附近能安全降落的星球，然后他就感到身体里传出的一阵陌生的疼痛，随着时间过去，变得有规律的阵痛，他感到孩子降得很低，强壮的孩子贴着腹底不时踢动。

在船舱里荡步的孕夫因为阵痛加剧，不得蹲在地上希望里面的小崽快点出来，手掌按上坠得难受的大肚子，未被碰触的肉穴变得湿润。

「嘶⋯⋯」蹲在地上的Thor撑住后腰用嘴巴呼吸，初次生产的他只能顺从身体的变化努力配合，未能出来的小崽踢动得厉害，肚皮因宫缩绷紧起来，巨大的孕腹显得摇摇欲坠。

阵痛漫长而艰苦，Thor烦躁地在船舱里走动，不时挺起发硬的肚皮，不时又难受地弯下腰，他的头生子换着花样折磨他。手掌在鼓胀的肚皮按着打圈，眼睛看着萤幕希望能找到能降落的地方。

Thor为即将到来的生产补充着体力，腹部饱满而圆浑的弧度，新的神祇已经迫不急待想要出来，下腹坠痛又沉甸甸的，胸口再次渗出奶水把衣服打湿，隐隐约约的奶香充斥在船舱里。

双手撑在一张小小矮台上的Thor，汗水从额角流下来，流进锁骨里被布料吸收，几乎失去神力的他忍受着巨大的疼痛，大肚子靠在矮台上，皮肤上不时能看到一个个的突起。充满活力的新神吸取更多的力量来迎接新的环境，一个尖锐的痛楚下，一大股的水液从Thor双腿间失控地流出来，终于破水的他感到巨大的东西想要从肚子里滑出来。

皱着眉头双手握拳的Thor迎合着收缩用力，难以想像的大家伙尝试进入产穴，被打湿的裤子黏在皮肤上，他蹲下打颤的双脚，尽量张开下身地想让胎儿降下来。

「⋯嗯啊！」比刚才要更痛的感觉让他叫喊出来，产道被撑开来，他仰起头瞪大眼睛，身体内部一点点被打开，甬道被塞得好满，比Thanos插进来让他怀孕的阴茎要大得多。

趁着阵痛的间距，Thor艰难地把裤子脱下来，浑身冒汗的他蹲在地上喘气，地板上的裤子把刚才的羊水吸收，孩子降下的过程比他预期中要慢得多。

Thor不断地用力把孩子推挤出来，不够气力转成跪着的Thor伸手到身后摸到鼓起来的穴口，中间的穴口已经被胎头撑开来。

还差一点点⋯⋯

能摸到孩子让他感到希望，跪在地上的他摸上下腹用力，尝试把胎儿产出，脑袋从Thor下身冒出来一个圆弧，却没能让最宽的位置通过，才换一口气，孩子就回到产穴里。

「⋯呜啊⋯⋯」巨大的孩子压上敏感的前列腺上，Thor没碰过的阴茎勃起流出前液。跪在地上的姿势让大肚子摇摇晃晃的，弓起的腰让赤裸的肚尖快碰到地上。

「好⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯好大⋯⋯」Thor尝试了好几次仍不能顺利把胎儿生下来，混进巨人血统的小家伙难以通过窄小的产穴，圆圆的胎头卡住在穴口不上不下。几乎要失去力气的Thor趴跪在地上，困在身体和地板上的肚子被胎儿踢动着，贴在地上的肚皮被压扁一点。

不断喘气的Thor握紧拳头用力，肉穴被撑成一个难以相信的大小，浅紫色皮肤的脑袋冒出得越来越多，感觉快要被撕裂的穴口，要换气的Thor一放松，胎儿就退回里面。

「噢唔！」重重地被压在敏感点上的Thor抽噎着射了出来，胸部也喷出奶水，没想到会被儿子弄到高潮的他，翻着眼羞耻地射精。单独生产的他突然感到一阵无力感，怎样也下不来的孩子让他想要放弃，他想念他的家人、他的人民、他的弟弟，结果现在却是要产下敌人的后代。

默默地流着泪的Thor张着嘴呼吸，他想要放弃，眼前出现已经被毁灭的金宫，他记得自己的闪电宫，坐在王座上的Odin退去伪装变成弟弟Loki的样子。对，他曾经以为死去的弟弟对他露出奸姣的笑容说出：「Surprise！」

Loki说不定又会出现在他面前取笑他可笑的样子，蓝眼睛回复光彩的Thor深深呼一口气，用尽力气把这个多番折腾他的头生子推挤出去。穴口出现的胎头不断增加，在Thor想要放弃时，他咬紧牙关再次用力，卡住的脑袋连同胎水终于从产穴滑出来。

「喔⋯⋯出、出来了⋯⋯」从腿间露出的胎头，还没出来的身体在刚高潮的甬道转上半圈，Thor的阴茎再次射出不多的精液。被泪水模糊的视线，满头大汗的雷神手指颤抖地抚上孕肚，更大的胎体将要被生出来。

Thor在没人帮助下的艰辛地呻吟着，一次次地努力把新神从他血肉中生产出来，成熟而强壮的头生子从温暖的身体出来，Thor伸手笨拙地接着沉重的胎儿，直到响亮的哭声回响在船舱里，拥有紫色皮肤的头生子在他怀里哭闹着。

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝觀看

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝大家的留言！


End file.
